


Mirror, Mirror

by oyechi



Series: Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff, Halloween, Hybrids, M/M, Mystery, Psychological, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Triple Drabble, tripple oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Choi Youngjae ends up buying a mirror that shows his inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: One sided!2young, & implied!JJproject
> 
> Genres: Supernatural, trying-to-be-psychological, romance, angst, slight smut, & drabble.
> 
> Credited to my best friend that in a moment of crisis, she gave me this idea because she wasn't inspired enough to develop it more. This is for you. Thank you for giving me this idea so that I could write it. Partly inspired by Tokyo Ghoul's opening, Unravel. I hope you like it!

**Choi Youngjae** was staring at his own reflection with his new vintage mirror he bought the other day. It was purely bought by impulse. After all, he hadn’t planned on buying something when he entered the shop but when he saw it, he felt oddly attracted to it and before he knew it, he was paying for it. He didn’t think much about it. It was just a normal mirror like the ones his grandmother used to have before she passed away.

The moment he got home, he took it out, carefully unwrapping the wrapper the employee used for it, to marvel over how beautiful the artifact was. It felt heavy the moment he took it in his hands because of the beautiful gems it carried. Youngjae wasn’t sure whether they were real or just fake ones, but he didn’t really care. He looked at himself in the mirror and placed it somewhere he would be sure to look at everyday.

However, as the days passed by, Youngjae noticed that his reflection was slowly turning distorted and becoming something else completely. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him until one day, he finally saw a silhouette completely different to his physique on the other side of the mirror.

While it had the body of a human, everything was pitch black inside and out. Where its eyes were supposed to be, were empty white spaces of hollowness staring back at him almost as if observing him. They held eye contact for a long time, mainly because he couldn’t find it in him to break away from it. There was something eerily familiar about it that made him stay rooted where he was and continue looking at it. It copied every movement Youngjae did almost as if it really _was_ his own reflection and not some weird creature inside the mirror.

It didn’t start to freak him out until his mind wandered around and his thoughts went back to a charming Park Jinyoung he knew. A smile had graced his lips at just a thought, his chest warming up and filled with joy. They had been friends for the last couple of months and Youngjae could proudly say that he was whipped by the latter. There was something about the way Jinyoung’s eyes fascinated him, the way he smiled when he remembered something, the way his eyes gazed at his and there was something about the way they lit up whenever they talked about his best friend, Im Jaebum… It was around then he finally saw that his silhouette had changed into one he could recognize a mile away.

It had taken Park Jinyoung’s form.

Everything about it was exactly the same; his pale skin, his beautiful dark brown eyes, his incredibly plum lips… The creature took a step back as if wanting him to have a good look, and started to strip off its clothes. It was wearing a simple white button shirt, slowly undoing its buttons. Youngjae eyed its collarbones and suddenly felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He tried to look away but he couldn’t. It was as if something had possessed him and made him watch it as the creature was now undoing its pants.

It slowly took off its boxer and then sat down, opening its legs wide enough for him to see it jerk off. His face was red, mouth panting for air and calling out his name in chocked sobs, faster and faster each time. Youngjae never felt more ashamed of himself when he felt a boner of his own growing in between his legs. Jinyoung’s face trembled, back arched as he came into his hand, keeping eye contact with him all times. “ _Youngjae_ …”

Its voice gave it away, snapping him out of any thoughts and his lips trembled. “No,” he whispered quietly. “The one he loves is…”

Then there were two silhouettes. There was Jinyoung and then there was Im Jaebum, his best friend, holding his hand. He heard his own heart crack at the reality and tried smiling at the image before him. He should be happy for his best friend. Jinyoung had been his crush for the longest of times and it was only now that the latter noticed him. He should be happy…

 _“But the truth is you aren’t.”_ the mirror whispered back, the image taunting him as it kept changing into more intimate poses, “ _Face it. You wish he loved you instead of him. You wish this was you instead.”_

“No!” Youngjae broke down in tears, his hands on his ears trying to ignore what it was saying. “That’s not true! I’m happy for him! He’s my best friend!”

 _“Please. Whenever you get the chance, you try to get in their way.”_ It continued mercilessly, making the latter shake his head as he tried ignoring the harsh words (despite it being the truth). It made him sick to his stomach hearing it from someone else’s voice that wasn’t him… “ _You’re envious, Choi Youngjae. Face it. Face yourself.”_

He refused to look at it. “Y-Your not m-me…”

To his surprise, the voice stopped and returned back to normal. There was no creature inside of it except his normal reflection. He stared at the mirror he bought for a long time before putting it away somewhere he can’t see it.

He tried distracting himself from it by hanging out with his friends and acting like nothing happened. It was awkward when he had to hang out with Park Jinyoung, but he somehow managed to make it alive without remembering any of the scenes. If his best friend noticed something was off, he didn’t mention any of it and continued joking around him. Youngjae was relieved that they didn’t say anything about it but ultimately, Park Jinyoung’s hands met Im Jaebum’s and he couldn’t help but think back on what the mirror said. In the end, he was looking for it again so he could answer some important questions regarding about himself.

It didn’t take long before the creature was before him again. It was just like the first time he had seen it, observing him as if it was waiting for something to happen. Youngjae breathed in and out, preparing himself for whatever image the mirror would present him. He thought about himself first just to see what would happen. The creature didn’t transform, however, and continued staring at him. He swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat, and hesitantly began thinking about Jinyoung. (It wasn’t that hard.) The moment he began thinking about him, it was unavoidable that the images from before appeared in his mind, causing him to blush.

It was only then the creature began to transform into Park Jinyoung’s silhouette again, repeating the images from before. Just before he was about to come, another silhouette appeared and to Youngjae’s horror, it was him this time. He slowly took off his clothes in front of him until he had nothing left, and began pounding into Jinyoung’s ass. The latter was a mess of moans under him; his hands gripping for dear life and leaving him nail marks that he would surely remember the next time. The scenery began to change slowly, the silhouettes disappearing until there was nothing for him to look at again.

The two silhouettes appeared again holding hands in front of another silhouette. Its face began clearing up and it was none other than Im Jaebum. His face was one of hurt and confusion, slowly turning into anger and swinging a punch at Youngjae. His silhouette didn’t make an effort to dodge it and instead, took it like a man, falling onto the ground. Im Jaebum spilled things he couldn’t understand, but you didn’t need to be a genius to understand what he was saying. Park Jinyoung looked torn between the two silhouettes, looking back and forth between before he seemed to shout something. It caught their attention, both falling silent and waiting for the latter to speak. He licked his lips, a nervous habit he always had, before he parted his lips again. “ _Don’t fight it._ ” It caught him off guard, having been used to staring and not hearing any voices up until then. It was the same voice from before.

“Fight what?” he asked.

“ _Yourself.”_

Youngjae sighed as he looked away from the mirror, deciding to put it away for the day. Once he did, he jumped onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. The creature’s words resonated loud and clear in his head over and over again, carrying a deep meaning to them that he had no idea what meant. He closed his eyes and saw himself in those situations again, an unpleasant feeling taking over him again. It always happened to him and he hated himself for it, but it was different that day. For once, he felt at peace with himself…

In the distance, there was a little house on a hill, the sun rising in the back. He was in his bed and next to him was Park Jinyoung. It shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did because the latter looked so peaceful in his sleep. Minutes later, Park Jinyoung woke up and smiled at him, sharing a brief kiss before getting off the bed. Youngjae trailed behind him, catching up with him eventually.

They’re outside now, pushing each other on a swing set they had bought when they moved into the house together. They’re both laughing even when one of them accidentally falls off from the swing set, their hearts light and warm. The sun is bathing both males with its sunlight, its rays prickling and hot against their skin, a bead of sweat forming on their forehead. Neither of them leaves the sun though, and continues pushing each other until they’re both sprawled out on the grass, breathing somewhat shallow and hard. Youngjae’s hand instinctively looks for the male’s hand and grabs it tight, waiting for his response.

He never got the response he was waiting for.

Instead, the scenery changed into a very familiar one, one that he’d be visiting ever since he was in elementary school. The room is dirty and clothes are everywhere; he wonders why he never bothers to clean up the room, but then a hand picks it up. It’s Park Jinyoung’s hand and he shakes his head in distaste, shooting a glare at someone else that wasn’t him. A smile blinded him but he didn’t need to see to know who it was.

The owner of the smile was none other than his best friend, Im Jaebum, who was busy teasing the other male. There was a twinkle of amusement playing in his eyes, but Youngjae could clearly see the adoration behind them. Park Jinyoung’s eyes mirrored his look; behind the nasty glares he sent the taller male, there was pure adoration for him. They shared smiles, and the difference between the smiles he received was noticeable. While he received the normal smile where the latter’s canine teeth would show, Im Jaebum got to see how his eyes crinkled at the corners, forming two perfect moon crescents. It was obvious what they felt for each other, but Youngjae kept on wishing and hoping foolishly like an idiot. He stepped in between them, successfully winning Park Jinyoung’s attention and it makes him feel so great until he sees his best friend.

It’s wrong to feel envious of his best friend, much less desire the love of his life. He knows it so well that he can’t bring himself to look at his best friend any longer. He’s on the verge of tears until they hug him tightly, making his heart stop momentarily in surprise. He tries to break away from their touch, shutting his eyes tightly, refusing to look at them. “ _Its okay, Youngjae._ ” One of them whispered. He wasn’t paying much attention to who was speaking. All he knew was that he needed to get away. “ _Calm down…”_

“No, it’s not okay!” he cried out. “I can’t be in love with you! I can’t feel envious of my best friend!”

“ _Yes, it is… everyone has a side they don’t like. It’s a part of life…”_ they said in a soothing voice, managing to calm him down a little bit. 

“B-But…” he protested but to no vail. They only hugged him tighter until his tears stopped. The scene was slowly disappearing into the distance until there was nothing left, a single thought resonating in his head. _It’s okay._       

The next day when he woke up again, a thought crossed his mind. His heart was racing against his chest as he got out of his bed, fumbling with the bed sheets. He rummaged through his drawer, looking for the mirror again because he finally understood what it was trying to say all this time. Once it was in his hands, he immediately thought back to yesterday’s events, watching the creature take a familiar form.

It was himself. Choi Youngjae.

Tears had somehow managed to fall, a crooked smile present on his face despite feeling all over the place. “I get it now.” Youngjae whispered. “You’re my demons.”

The silhouette continued to stare back at him.

“And I should accept you… because you’re a part of me.”

It did something it had never done before. On its face, was a mirror of his own crooked smile and tears fell down its face.


End file.
